powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Matsubara
Kaoru Matsubara (松原 かおる Matsubara Kaoru, Buttercup in the English dub), primarily known by her hero name Powered Buttercup (パワード・バターカップ Pawādo Batākappu), is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She is represented by stars. Appearance Unlike her original counterpart who had black hair styled in a bob, Kaoru has bluish-black hair and is styled in a curly spiked wavy bob with a full fringe and green eyes. Her casual outfits are masculine to suit her tomboyish nature. Her primary appearance is a yellow short sleeved loose collared shirt with a matching green zipper at the center and green linings in each side of her sleeves, green baggy shorts with an orange designed black suspenders and green sneakers. She also wears a green and white cap with a pink line on her head and her collar of her shirt is extended. In the middle episodes, she wears a green sporty jacket with a white trim and has white linings in each sleeves, a black short sleeved v-neck undershirt with a light green trim, matching green pants with black linings and white and light green sneakers. She also wears a different green hat with a skull design. In both outfits, she keeps the white belt with a green round buckle on her waist where she can transform into Powered Buttercup. As Powered Buttercup, she wears a yellow jersey vest with a green trim and white linings and the sign of P at the left side of her vest and has green lining sleeves in each side of her vest, underneath her vest is a matching green one-piece suit with black linings and straps, and a matching green short skirt with dark green side belt to cover her bottoms and black linings at the edge of her skirt and green and white shoes. She also has green hairclips in each sides of her head and wears black fingerless gloves with white and green outlines. Personality Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup." She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, whom she consider very "girly." This includes Momoko, and Miyako. This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts (to the point of terrifying Prof. Utonium and Ken with grumbling about the skirt and how she hated skirts), makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Momoko and Miyako and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. During battle, she is often the one to taunt the enemy with harmless insults related to the theme of the battle. Weapon and Abilities As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru sports a yellow vest with green edges. She also uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even together (which also shows she is the strongest of the three) (Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk," "Graviton Drive," "Swing Sonic," "Hurricane Lutz," "Smash Block," and "Buttercup Finish." She also has Laser eyes which is revealed in episode 49 Relationships Powerpuffs *'Momoko Akatsutsumi (Blossom)' - Momoko is the leader of her group. *'Miyako Gotokuji (Bubbles)' - She is friends with Miyako, though Kaoru is often annoyed by her girly behavior. Gallery Click here to Kaoru Matsubara's Gallery Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai series. * Just like her American counterpart, she doesn't have long eyelashes. This is unlike Blossom and Bubble's Japanese counterparts, who both have long eyelashes. * She is the only member of Powerpuff Girls Z without a "ko" (a suffix most common in female names) at the end of her name, likely to represent her non-feminine personality. * Like Momoko and Miyako that have locations in Japan for last names, Matsubara is a city in Osaka, Japan. Despite this, Matsubara can also be a common last name. Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Females Category:Raven-haired characters Category:Tomboyish characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Heroes